Mikhail Britanov
Dr. Mikhail Aleksandrovich Britanov, Ph.D., President of the United Federation of Planets (born October 11, 2310 in St. Petersburg, Russia) is a fictional character portrayed by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Britanov has been portrayed by noted Croatian actor Rade Serbedzija since 2004; he had previously been portrayed by Nicholas Worth (in his role as Premier Alexander Romanov in Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2). Britanov was originally intended to be a Soviet-era officer genetically engineered for longevity; however, Underwood believes the two characters fitting the long-lived template - the futuristic depiction of himself, and his popular character Kiran Joshmaul - were enough. Education In addition to Starfleet Marine Corps training, Britanov attended two major schools while on Earth: Immanuel Kant University in Kaliningrad, Russia, and Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland. Degrees Earned *Master's degree in philosophy, Kant University, 2330 *Doctorate in political science, Johns Hopkins, 2338 Origins Both Mikhail and his father Alexander are descendants of Captain Igor Britanov, the commander of the Soviet missile submarine K-219, which sank off the coast of the United States as a result (or so it is believed) of a collision with an American attack sub. His name lived on after his death, and his legacy of perserverance continues in the 24th century. Britanov's father was a young Reydovan Imperial officer, who had been indoctrinated into Reydovan service after the capture of the starship Independence - which had been bringing Alexander's father, Peter, to Reydovan Prime to build a new starbase. (By that time, the existence of the Reydovan Empire and Kiran Joshmaul's rise to power had not yet been confirmed; Joshmaul ensured that the Empire's existence remained secret until the time was right.) Joshmaul spared Peter and his family, as well as Admiral Daniel Neill, the Independence's commander (and future father of Jeremiah Neill) and his crew, from execution. Alexander became an Imperial officer, but he maintained his connection to Earth as well, and when he visited his parents in January 2310 he met, and fell in love with, the woman who would later become his wife Anastasia. Mikhail was born in his father's hometown in October, and returned home with Alexander and Anastasia the following year. Military Service Britanov joined the Starfleet Marine Corps in 2328 at the behest of General Daniel Longstreet, and served until 2375. His most vivid memory of Starfleet service was when he met Ross Neill, the son of General Jeremiah Neill. RJ proved to be quite a capable officer, and as Britanov rose through the ranks, so did RJ. Britanov rose to the rank of Major General during the Dominion War, and served on General Longstreet's staff until the general's death in 2375. After Longstreet died, Britanov retired, and proceded to enjoy peace and quiet outside of Starfleet. Kiran Joshmaul returned to Starfleet, turning the Empire over to Underwood and the commander of his Imperial Guard, Britanov's father Alexander. Feud with Artimus, and Political Aspirations In 2352, Artimus Devaneaux, then a colonel in the Imperial Marine Corps, married Britanov's daughter Anastasia. In 2355 Britanov's first grandson, Kieran Devaneaux, was born, and grew to be a quick-witted officer in the Imperial Navy, eventually becoming supreme commander of the military. But Britanov did not trust Artimus, especially when Anastasia told him that Artimus often stank of blood when he returned home, his efforts to wash his clothes not hiding the smell of death. In 2374, Artimus was arrested for killing the Minister of State, Lucius Tyrael, and after a long-drawn out trial was convicted and sentenced to death. He was executed in January 2375, but somehow returned from the grave to conquer the Empire... In September 2375, Britanov ran for the Presidency of the United Federation of Planets, but withdrew two days before the election upon noting the numbers seemed to go overwhelmingly in favor of his major opponent, Federation Council member Victor Manchester in a rigged election (see "Votergate: The Fall of the Manchester Administration"). Though he was defeated, Britanov eventually ran for the Council and was elected by an overwhelming margin. In November 2375, he became the Federation's first ambassador to the Adiam Pack, at the recommendation of Admiral Joshmaul. Ascension to Power In December 2375 a great controversy involving President Manchester's administration arose, and the Council voted by a 3-to-1 margin to pass articles of impeachment against him and his vice president, Amanda Dowling, accusing them of voter fraud and mismanagement of the government. On December 8, 2375, Amanda Dowling was reported missing, and Manchester - desperately seeking a way to salvage his failing administration - appointed Britanov the acting Vice President for the duration. On December 11, the articles of impeachment against Manchester were dropped three days later due to a supposed "diplomatic victory" against the Romulan Star Empire. Votergate: The Fall of the Manchester Administration Despite the apparent resurgence of Manchester's administration, the Federation Supreme Court nevertheless called for a recount of the presidential election the following day, having discovered that voter fraud and the sabotage of Britanov's campaign resulted in the Manchester/Dowling victory. The Supreme Court recommended a special election scheduled for January 1, 2376, but Manchester - realizing he faced potential ousting from the presidency - resigned on December 12, 2375. As next-in-line for succession, Britanov took over the President's office, with Manchester's former chief of staff and senior Federation Ambassador Meriah Broussard as his vice-president. The Federation News Network, in the historical naming of scandals since the 1970s, called this incident "Votergate", and it essentially ended the political careers of Victor Manchester, forever disgraced, and Amanda Dowling, who still remains missing to this day. Britanov moved the official residence back to Château Thelian after Manchester's resignation, though he spends much of the time outside his office at his dacha on the outskirts of Moscow. As a precautionary measure to allow the democratic system to truly be tested, Britanov's advisors recommended that the special election set for January 1, 2376, still be held in order to allow the people to actually choose their leader, and Britanov agreed. Britanov is slated to win the election handily, but he still wished to hold it as planned. The Tables Are Turned In the period between Manchester's resignation and the election, Britanov became increasingly busy. On December 13, he issued orders to capture former VP Amanda Dowling's chief of staff, John Franklin Tyler, for conspiring with the Maquis resistance movement under renegade Vice Admiral Charles Leyton to overthrow the legal government. The Marines were sent in to Tyler's Paris apartment, but Tyler committed suicide by throwing himself out the high window before he allowed himself to be captured. In the search of Tyler's apartment, the Marines found communiques from Leyton ordering Britanov's assassination, and also documents informing the traitor Reydovan government of Kiran Joshmaul's informant, Captain Jasmine Blade, and of Joshua Underwood's two infiltrators, Ian Taylor and Mikhail's father Alexander. That same day, Artimus Devaneaux's rule over the Reydovan Empire was officially ended by Starfleet and Reydovan officers, and the following day, Britanov issued orders that Artimus be found and killed in order to prevent him from ever harming sentients again. Mikhail Britanov is currently on Earth. Children -Anastasia Mikhailovna (born 2328) -Anatoliy Mikhailovich (born 2335) -Vasily Mikhailovich (born 2337) Category: RPG Category: Reydovan Empire